The present application relates to software, and more specifically to software for facilitating use of gestures with web-based applications.
Software for facilitating use of gestures is employed in various demanding applications, including software running on tablets and smart phones with touch-sensitive displays. Such applications often demand software that recognizes intuitive gestures that do not conflict with tablet or smartphone default gestures.
Conventionally, software for handling touch gestures input via a touch-sensitive display uses default gestures of the computing device running the software. Use of gestures is often limited to navigating user interface display screens of the operating system of the device, such as switching between applications, activating and closing applications, and so on. Furthermore, in cases where gesture control features are built into an application running on the device, such gestures may conflict with default gestures used by the accompanying device.